Payback
by DarkestVampire
Summary: Pip is paying Seras back all she did for him after the war.... PxS, Rated M for Mature content.


Note: Another Universe Fic, Zorin has died in the airship after it explodes from the Halconnen II. Therefore, Pip is alive, some of the Wild geese suvived, Seras is still „Half Vampire" and has both Arms left, and Pip just tried once to kiss her.

Payback

It was late evening in England, as Seras awaked from her sleep and yawned.

It was a hard night yesterday, but today noththing was to do, or she hoped so.

She pushed open the lid of her coffin, yawned another time, and looked around; Walter has already worked, so it seemed.

Fresh blood was lying there, in an bucket with ice, like always.

She stood up, took it and drank it to the last drop.

After her meal,Seras left her room to explore the mansion a bit.

Yet she hasnt seen some parts of it, and so she wanted to discover them.

But Seras thought she would be alone...

A few minutes later, an overjoyed Seras was in a lonely Part of the house.

Since only about 20 men suvived the war, the Hellsing mansion was unusually quiet and lonely.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the walk, as she suddenly was grabbed from behind and pulled in a dark corner, which leaded to an emty room.

Her heart raced in suprise and panic, as she was pushed onto the wall, softly, to her suprise.

Now she did see the face of the man who did this, but before she could yell at him, Pip s lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

Seras gasped mentally as he took her first kiss, but it wasnt so bad, so she didnt resist.

She, however, couldnt, her arms and legs were unanble to move from her suprise.

Before she said another word, he moved down, kissing her neck, and bite open the first buttons of her uniform.

Seras gasped as he began to kiss her upper chest, enjoyed the feeling of her skin being kissed.

She didnt quite believe what he was doing, but it felt great, so she didnt moved.

Now his hands moved away from her wrists, instead, his fingertips runned down her skin of her arms, causing her to shudder.

He opended a few more buttons, kissing her breasts which were still hidden in her bra, then moved up and kissing her again.

Seras started to kiss back, and enjoyed the feelings he gave to her.

Pip opened her belt and the last few buttons of her uniform, as Seras blushed slightly.

She feeled that she was getting wet, she looked away from him.

Pip undid her bra, licking over her breasts, kissing them, and pulling off the upper uniform of her.

Seras gasped as he kissed her sensitive breasts, slightly closeing her eyes and moaned quietly.

He contineued the sweet assault on her, running his fingertips over her bare skin, making Seras to close her eyes completely and moaned softy.

He smiled at her, kissed her once more, and grabbed her soft breasts, caressing them.

She leaned herself into the kiss, still overjoyed and suddenly she noticed his erection pushing against her, makeing her blush deeper.

Pip didnt stop kissing her, as he pulled up her skirt a bit to reach her fabric.

As he touched her panties, he grinned a bit at the wetness of them, but Seras kept her eyes closed.

He pushed her panties away a bit to touch her soft womanhood, which caused her to blush and gasp.

He caressed her slowly and softy, she enjoyed it even more.

She has been touched before, by the priest and by the ghouls who wanted to rape her, but then werent been so nice to her.. she really liked it, and she knew that she loved him, not only for that.

She gasped another time as he touched her clit, stokeing it firmly, smileing to her.

Seras wanted to do something herself, she did grab his face and kissed him, first time she kissed.

But not only that, she also started to undress him, putting off his jacket, his shirt and every piece of clothering which hided his chest.

As he was bare-chested, her hands reached out for him, wanted to touch and feel his skin against hers.

He closed his eye, let Seras do what she liked.

She, on the other hand, diecided to explore his chest with her fingertips, caressing every scar on it, and kissing him again.

He started to move again, pulling down her skirt and her high heels along with it.

While he left the heels on the bottom of her boots, he removed her skirt comleatly and rubbed on her entrace again.

Seras moaned,while she kissed him again and let her tounge explore his mouth, finding his.

He didnt resist, brushing his fingers against her legs, making her shudder another time.

Pip knew he loved her, and he did wanted to pay her back all she did to him. Saveing him and his men, one time, two times, three times, even the smiling at him, He wanted that she get something as a reward for being such a good girl, and this was his way to say thanks.

She opened his trousers, and like she readed his thoughts, she smiled at Pip.

He came closer to her, kissed her before let himself enter her slowly.

She gasped, opened her eyes wide at the feeling.

It didnt hurt, gently like he was, but the feeling was unbelieveble.

She hugged him, moaned as he started slow, deep thrusts into her.

Pip enjoyed her look as she moaned, and kissed her once more, feeled her nude body next to his, only that he thought that Seras was beutiful, not like him.

Pip get his arms around her back while he moaned himself at the incerdible feeling of her.

Seras felt better than he even imagined, and he wouldnt last long.

To his fortune, Seras was also already well pleased, but still wanting more, her body begged for more.

Pip noticed it, and went faster and deeper into her, she moaned in response.

He almost heared her heartbeat, but she breathed louder, along with soft sighs and moans.

Seras felt like her whole body burned, but in a good way, and she just searched for her near release, looking at Pip in extasy.

He grined under his breath, kissed her passionatly, and felt his own orgasm comeing.

He leaned himself close to her, her soft breasts pushed against him as she did the same, and she screamed quietly as she climaxed.

Her release triggered his own, and he let his lips crushing to hers in a kiss.

While Seras was left in the afterglow of her sensations, Pip still climaxed, breathing as heavy as Seras.

They hugged eatch other, just enjoying the closeness and feeling of the bare skin against the other, she broke the long silence.

„Pip... I.. love you..."

Pip smiled, feeled good from her words.

„I know... i love you too..."

„Thanks..."

And so, they sunk in eatch others arms in a deep, dreamless sleep, and Alucard grinned from the shadows.

His little Kitten finally grown up... Pip could have her, but she was still bounded to him.

He left the place, and on the same, faithful day, Walter went to hospital with a heart attack as he founded them like this.

Happy End!

(evilgrin)


End file.
